Winx Club Darkness flame
by Keykeeper10
Summary: What happens when a new student appears, but he has no memory except his name. How does the students of Alfea, and Red Fountain respond when Jared teaches the memory empty teen a few lessons. this story will span all seasons reviews are appreciated
1. The New Charge

Underground Castle

"You three" the voice shouted as an elderly woman floated from the air offering what seemed like a small egg deep inside a fire was seen spiraling around.

"What is it" the green haired girl asked

"It will become a powerful aid in the future" she shouted placing the egg to the ground as two others gathered around her sending a wave of magic shot through the room replacing the egg with white haired teenager his head tilted toward his lap fast asleep "take him to Red Fountain, Lord Darkar shall have plans for this one"

Red Fountain

"Did you hear they found a kid sleeping on the steps to the school" the blond haired boy asked fitting his blue cape to his shoulders the others stared at each other in confusion

"What was his name, Sky" The red haired boy spoke next as he relaxed against the wall the others waited for an answer though Sky just raised his shoulders "You don't even know" he shot up in astonishment before the teacher opened the door "Helia, if you don't mind I would like to speak to you" he asked leaving as he quickly came.

"This is, Tomah Quinton" the teacher pointed to the white haired boy who seemed to sit patiently at the base of a large tree "we have questioned him over and over but all he seems to know is his name so until we are sure he is not a threat to Red Fountain I ask that you look out for him" the teacher asked as Helia gave the boy a second look the boy looked about six feet tall his hair shined white with his pale skin.

"Yes sir" Helia responded as the teacher nodded and walked away the others joined him, following Helia to the large tree outside the white haired teen waited patiently for a response from the stuttering Helia.

"Geez, what's your name" the red haired teen shouted stepping in front of Tomah with Sky Cutting him off.

"Hey Riven, back off" Sky protested the others stepping away the two teens seemed to continue growling at each other, as the teen walked up to the tree cleaning his glasses in the process.

"Hey my names Timmy, the two over there is Sky and Riven this is Helia and Brandon" he finished placing his glasses back to eyes "So what was your name" the teen just sat focused on the two arguing

"His name is Tomah Quinton" Helia spoke as the others seemed to finish their fight "we should be going, Tomah don't wonder to far" he finished leaving with the others leaving Tomah to sit at the base of the tree


	2. Jared's Lesson

Alfea was a large school boasting its radiant light as students were lined up in front of the teacher "Hey, you're kind of a spaz" Jared responded with a friendly shove "so what's your type" he continued as Tomah gave him a look of confusion "okay, what realm did you fall out of" he whispered patting Tomah on his back "you know when you find a beautiful girl, you just take her hands and tell her she is the cutest girl you've ever seen" his arms raved triumphant as if imagining that which he just taught was real Tomah just following beside him wide eyed "anyway, it won't come just yet" he responded quickly regain what composer he lost. The girls stared in bewilderment as they began whispering with most being about Red Fountain.

"You two, are from Red Fountain right" the icy voice asked from behind as the elderly teacher waited for a response Jared gasped sucking in the frozen air "seeing as you're here, you must have time to spare" she continued as she directed them to a pile of dressers and bags "you two are to assist in the delivery of these, make sure your working and not flirting" she finished taking the clipboard into her hands and returning to the line.

"Well your first day sucks doesn't it" Jared spoke up the warmth of his breath returned as the teacher looked away "first up" he continued looking at the name written on the top Techna with a quick heave the desk was unearthed

"Alright, this way" a girl with pink hair called from the door as the two moved the desk and with each step seemed heavier "right in here" she replied pointing toward the empty corner "thanks" she finished as Tomah gave Jared a concerned look to which he nodded as Tomah clasped her hands this action seemed to startle both Jared as well as the girl

"You are cute" Tomah spoke with clear voice as her cheeks flared red this action seemed to catch Jared off guard.

"Sorry, my friend is a little tired" Jared shouted patting Tomah's back.

"Well, thank you" she shuttered tucking her head down to the left. Time seemed to stand still, Tomah still holding the pink haired girl's hands with her cheeks still a crimson shade

"Hey, we still have more bags to get right Tomah" Jared asked as he grasped Tomah's collar yanking him through the door until they were clear of students and teachers "what was that" he asked placing his hand to his head "well I can't speak for your taste in women" he started before the air turned to ice the teacher from before had come seeking the two "don't try that again, unless you get to know them first" he whispered before she was upon the two chewing their ear off about shirking their duty's.

The day flew by with deferent items being delivered Jared and Tomah finally arrived at the last item it was addressed to a girl named Flora it was an assortment of deferent planters the two found the room that the teacher provided "this was the right room" Jared asked placing the planters next to the door "well, knock" he asked Tomah softly knocking on the door

"It's open" a voice responded Jared already opened the door the room was a shrine dedicated to plants "thank you" she continued answering them from the ladder where she sat trying to clip a planter to three hooks that hung from the ceiling "come on little guy" she pleaded as Jared retrieved Tomah's planters from his hands his foot hit the lower step causing the latter to shake as well as flora the planter popped from the other clip sailing through the air. With Tomah shot his hand straight up and with a step caught the plant but twisted smacking the back of his head across yet another planter

"Hey Tomah, you alright" Jared asked snapping his fingers just above the bridge Tomah's nose.

"Is he alright" Flora asked as he picked himself up

"You gave me a good scare" Jared asked as Tomah turned to face Flora and clasped her hands this action seemed to scare Jared as he pushed his friend out of the room "Alright look, you don't have to do that with every time we meet a girl" he continued pushing his friend down the hall "now lets her back before she makes us move the school next" he finished as they began their return to Red Fountain.


End file.
